mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Deedge
|size = 3 x 3 |breeding = + Dandidoo and Maw + Quibble and Furcorn + Pango and Oaktopus Higher rate of success: + Spunge and Mammott + Thumpies and Toe Jammer + Congle and Potbelly + Bowgart and Tweedle |breeding time = 24 hours |incubation time = |teleporting time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 150 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 700 |selling price coin = 220,000 |selling price shard = |placement xp = 110,000 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = Rare Deedge |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version= }} Description The Deedge is a perpetually light blue and seemingly gloomy gorilla-like monster with puffy, lavender fingers and an almost constantly nodding head with a speaker affixed to it. Its ears are covered by its headphones. Deedges "keep all the monsters dancing'" by playing the ice blocks like they are a soundboard, like a DJ, hence the name "Deedge." During the times when the Deedge is idle, it will occasionally touch its headphones as it moves its head back and forth to the tempo of the music. Song Audio sample: The Deedge Monster's contribution to an island's song is heavily rhythmic, similar in sound to the electronic beats of a DJ. Using an anatomically built-in amplification system, it strikes a series of ice blocks to produce its beats. On Gold Island, the Deedge's song consists of a melodic series of electronic tones. Breeding The Deedge can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Air, Plant, Water and Cold without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Deedge: * + Dandidoo and Maw * + Quibble and Furcorn * + Pango and Oaktopus However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Spunge and Mammott * + Thumpies and Toe Jammer * + Congle and Potbelly * + Bowgart and Tweedle On Shugabush Island, the Deedge must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from Cold Island (not Gold Island) once it reaches level 15. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. |10|12|15|17|20|17,280 |16|20|24|28|32|27,648 |24|30|36|42|48|41,472 |32|40|48|56|64|55,296 |40|50|60|70|80|69,120 |48|60|72|84|96|82,944 |56|70|84|98|112|96,768 |64|80|96|112|128|110,592 |72|90|108|126|144|124,416 |80|100|120|140|160|138,240 |88|110|132|154|176|152,064 |96|120|144|168|192|165,888 |104|130|156|182|208|179,712 |112|140|168|196|224|193,536 |120|150|180|210|240|207,360 }} Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Shugabuzz.png|Shugabuzz|link=Shugabuzz|linktext=Shugabuzz Piney Tree.png|Piney Tree|link=Piney Tree|linktext=Piney Tree Squeed Statue.png|Squeed Statue|link=Squeed Statue|linktext=Squeed Statue Zuffle Tree.png|Zuffle Tree|link=Zuffle Tree|linktext=Zuffle Tree Leafy Sea Dragon.png|Leafy Sea Dragon|link=Leafy Sea Dragon|linktext=Leafy Sea Dragon Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Shugabuzz *Piney Tree *Squeed Statue *Zuffle Tree *Leafy Sea Dragon See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Deedge" is probably a portmanteau of "DJ" and "Fridge". Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Deedge on the Rare Deedge page. Notes *The Deedge was originally called a "Chillex", which probably combines the words "chill" and "Skrillex". **However, as a reference to this name, one of the Deedge's default names is "Skrill". *Deedge's speakers appear to be mini-fridges. *The Deedge is the only Quad Element Monster available in more than one island (not including Gold Island). *Apparently, Deedge earwax can be used to dye things blue. This is taken from the description of the Blue Bubblerite Path, and is also mentioned in the description of the Shugavox. *In the My Mammott trailer, Deedge's song can be heard. This is the same with Quibble. *The Deedge is the only monster that can be spelled with only the musical alphabet (from A to G). *On March 26th, 2015, when playing its ice blocks on Shugabush Island, the Deedge's hands turned blue at approximately where the wrist would be. Additionally, the fingernails became golden. This "effect" lasted only about a day, and was probably a glitch related to the release of the Rare Deedge on March 27th. *It is unknown what the Deedge's feet look like or whether it even has feet. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Deedge (on all the islands) wear brown hats over the boomer on the top of their heads, wear a red shirt with yellow strips on the sleeves and their boom-boxes have a Christmas Tree decoration as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. This costume did not return in 2015. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Cold Island